Vegeta's Cold
by rain lilly
Summary: Vegeta gets his first cold and Bulma takes it upon herself to take care of him. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball z or any of it's characters.

…...

Vegeta's cold

"Aaaachoo!" Vegeta sniffled and wiped away the wetness on his nose. "Ah, this is disgusting!" He complained while walking down the stairs on his way to the gravity room. When he had woken up this morning his throat was soar and his nose was dripping. Something that had never happened to him before. But he decided to continue his training and hope it would go away on it's own. After he finished training he felt worse. His head was throbbing and his throat and nose were not any better. "Maybe a shower would help" he thought, but after he had scrubbed himself raw there was still no improvement. So he decided to get something warm to drink. He had heard the woman say that always helped her when her throat hurt.

When Vegeta walked in, Bulma was sitting at the table eating a rather large cookie. "Hey Vegeta" She said in her annoying happy tone. "Hello woman" he barely managed to say back. Bulma's face became a look of concern." Are you ok?" I thought I heard you sneeze on the way down here and you don't look so good.

" I'm fine!" He yelled trying to sound tough. "There's nothing wrong with me, now get off your fat ass and make me something hot to drink!" but all of his yelling backfired and had aggravated his throat. His eyes watered and he began to cough uncontrollably.

"No you're not." Bulma said getting up to feel his forehead." Hmm, you do feel warm." She walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle with red liquid swirling inside.

"What is that?" Vegeta asked eyeing it suspiciously. "This is cold medicine. It will make you feel better."

"Cold? What is a cold?" Vegeta had often heard the woman say the word but didn't exactly know what it was. Bulma giggled." A cold is when bacteria gets inside your body and makes you sick. It eventually goes away on it's own, but it's really annoying in the mean time."

"Saiyans don't get sick." Vegeta said waving his hand up in the air. "Yes they do Vegeta. Everyone gets sick." She took a plastic cap off the top of the bottle and began pouring the sticky substance into it. "Now here take this and wash it down with some water" she said handing him the cap. " And then go straight up to bed, you need your rest."

"Rest! Oh no woman, I have more training to do. I don't have time to sit around doing nothing. Like you." He added under his breath. But Bulma did not her him.

"You are not training! Is that all you ever think about? I swear someday you are going to train yourself to death! Geez! Now get up there before I make you."

Vegeta smirked. She was beautiful when she was angry "And if I refuse?" Bulma narrowed her eyes and pointed her finger in Vegeta's face." If you don't go up there right now I'm going to scream at the top of my lungs and then you will learn what an earache is!"

Vegeta wrinkled up his nose "An earache what the hell is tha.." But before he could finish his sentence Bulma took a deep breath and began screaming." OK! OK!" Vegeta yelled over her. "I'll go to bed!" He begrudgingly gulped down the cold medicine followed quickly by the water Bulma had provided him and then headed up stairs.

"I'll bring you up some warm soup and a hot cup of tea Bulma yelled after him." Vegeta growled. "It's as if that idiot is enjoying this." He plopped on his bed and got under the covers. He was almost asleep when he heard Bulma coming up the stairs humming. He rolled his eyes. "I don't understand why I just don't blow her away."

Bulma pushed open the door with her back and walked in with a trey. "Here you go" she set the trey down in front of him." Do you need anything else?"

" Your head on a platter." Vegeta said under his breath. "What?" Bulma asked innocently. "Nothing, now go away so I can eat in peace."

" Fine" Bulma humphed. "I'll leave your majesty." She dramatically turned to the door walking out and slamming it behind her.

After Vegeta finished his soup he put the trey on the side table and dozed off. When he woke up it was only 8 o'clock at night." Now what am I supposed to do. I'm not tired and that stupid woman won't let me train." Staring at the ceiling he crossed his arms and gritted his teeth. "This is such a waste of time! I need to keep training, Damn that woman!" He looked at the door cocking his head listening for any sound of her." Maybe I can sneak by her." He slowly got out of bed and crept down the hall to the stairs. When he reached the last step he could see her in the living room watching T.V. He tiptoed to the kitchen making his way to the backdoor. He was almost there when he heard "Vegeta is that you?"

" Shit!" He hissed. Bulma walked into the kitchen doorway. "Just what do you think you're doing?" He slyly walked over to the fridge as though it was his intention the entire time. "I'm getting a drink, do you mind? Or do I have to ask permission to do that too?" He said sarcastically.

"No" Bulma said defensively. She ran her hand through her hair looking around the room embarrassed of being accusatory." Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

" What movie?" Vegeta asked with his head in the fridge. "Ummm, how about "The Patriot". Bulma offered. She figured it was gory and violent enough for him to like. "Yeah whatever, fine" he said not overly enthused. "Ok, I'll go get it set up." Vegeta watched her walk back into the living room. No matter how much she aggravated him he just couldn't dislike her. He smiled to himself remembering the first time he had seen her on Namek. She was terrified of him, hiding behind that bald idiot. Ha,it was laughable. But now she didn't even flinch from him. What had changed? He walked in and sat on the couch.

Bulma had just finished putting the DVD in and was getting a blanket from the closet. "Here" she said putting it on him you should stay warm. She sat down next to him and snuggled in under the blanket. About an hour in she had fallen asleep. Vegeta watched her sleeping form. Maybe it wasn't so bad living here with the woman. She was certainly good at getting rid of colds, he did feel a lot better. But there was something about her that enticed him. He brushed some hair away from her face and smiled. Maybe she felt the same about him. She was always following him around and wanting to know what he was doing every waking second of the day. He leaned down and kissed her forehead then turned back to watch the rest of the movie. But what he didn't see was the big smile that had crept across Bulma's face.

Well that's the end. I hope you liked it!


End file.
